go_ongerfandomcom-20200216-history
Sosuke Esumi
is of the Go-Ongers. Nicknamed the "Speed King," was formerly a race car driver training under Tojiro Fuji. Biography Go-Onger Possessing a sunny disposition, he was referred to by his racing team as "Miracle Esumi" for his belief in miracles. Unyielding to the point of obstinance and always full of confidence, he confronts all obstacles without hesitation. He is often seen flipping a Go-Onger coin for good luck. When Engine Speedor becomes rusted, Sōsuke crosses paths with his former mentor, who aids him by reminding him that a miracle takes more than one person to make by himself. He is very protective of his teammates; when Saki Rouyama expresses that she wants to be pretty for a boyfriend who will appreciate her and makes a date with a young musician not long after, Sōsuke worries that she intends to leave the team to get married. Encountering the Gekiranger, the Go-Ongers lose the Engine Souls to the Gaiark and Meka. With Jan Kandou's help, Sōsuke manages to gain Geki. With Engine-Ken, a new type of Geki fighting fist, he was able to access his beast spirit (which turned out to be Speedor). With this he performs GekiSpeedor Saber Straight (with Road Saber) and the Doru Doru Dan (with the Mantan Gun). Sōsuke is thought to secretly like Miu Sutou. While under the influence of a Barbaric Machine Clan Gaiark energy drink, he gives her a ring. However, when the other Go-Ongers subtly tell Sosuke that Miu is attracted to helpless men and that Sosuke is one of them, he is shocked to hear this. After the final battle, Sōsuke returns to racing, but because of his long absence from the racing circuit, he has to start from the bottom as a go-kart driver. After transforming into Go-On Red, Sōsuke says, . Sōsuke and Speedor say, . With his high speed abilities, he uses the Mantan Gun in Rod Mode to perform the , which skewers multiple enemies, and the . With the Road Saber, he can perform the , , and . With Go-On Blue with the Cowl Laser and Go-On Yellow with the Bridge Axe, he can perform with the Switch Jet Sword Rocket Daggers. Shinkenger vs. Go-Onger Takeru Shiba was fighting with Sousuke Esumi to save Bomper and Ji. Additionally, Sosuke borrows the Kyoryu Disk to become Hyper Go-On Red. Gokaiger Legend War Over a year later, Sosuke fought alongside not only his own team, but every single Sentai ranger in existence, against the Empire of Zangyack when it attacked the Earth in the Great Legend War. After fighting against hundreds of Gormin and their Zgormin commanders. Akarenger noticed the fleet moving towards them, he gathered all the Rangers together and gave them the order to sacrifice their powers to wipe out the first invasion's armada. Machalcon and 36]] Sosuke returned in Gokaiger to assist the Gokaigers when BOMPER requests to be taken to him after appearing on the Gokai Galleon. After he is told of the situation in the Gunman World, and the Gokaigers refuse to help, Sosuke dons on his Go-Onger uniform for one last time. Using a trampoline and pole, Sosuke tried to get through the dimensional portal that leads there by himself, to no avail, until the Gokaigers changed their minds and let him go aboard the Gokai Galleon. Despite having lost his powers as Go-On Red, Sōsuke still manages to hold his own against a troop of Ugatz. During this situation, he finds out his partner, Engine Speedor and Engine Bearrv had gotten married and was surprised to find out that they also had a son. However, even though the crisis in the Gunman World had been averted with Barbaric Officer Chirakashizky's defeat, there was still Pollution President Babatcheed to deal with but, since he closed off the portal back to the Human World and the available Engines had not enough power to break through, they had to head to Machine World to convince Speedor and Bear RV's son, Machalcon, to help them. Despite Sosuke's emotional pleas, Machalcon refused to stop and was only tamed when Gokai-Oh (without its legs) forced itself on him. After having helped the Gokaigers fully conquer the Go-Onger's Greater Power (previously conceded to them by Saki) and defeat Babatcheed, Sosuke parts ways with the pirates, going back to being an auto racer. Farewell Space Pirates After the Gokaigers defeated the Zangyack, Miu got her powers back, it is assumed Sosuke and his team have their powers back as well. Super Hero Taisen , Gorengers (bar Akarenger), Goseigers, and Shinkengers, emerge through a dimensional wall.]] Sosuke, alongside his team (the Go-On Wings were absent), among the majority of the Super Sentai heroes, was caught up in the "Super Hero Taisen" incident which eventually resulted in the Super Sentai teams and Kamen Riders joining forces to defeat both Dai-Zangyack and Dai-Shocker. During the final battle, he is seen in the background fighting Go-Jaaza-Gi. He and the other Go-Ongers later teamed up with Kiva to destroy each otherss past enemies. Zyuohger vs. Ninninger Go-On Red appears as part of a conference of the first 38 Reds whom address the Ninningers and Zyuohgers. Appearances in other media TV Hand-Offs meets Go-On Red.]] GekiRed runs to Go-On Red, waving at him, and gives him a high five. Like a car, Go-On Red dashes off while GekiRed waves at him again. meets Shinken Red.]] Go-On Red and Shinken Red draw their swords (Road Saber and Rekka Daizantou) and their swords clash, producing a cloud of red smoke. Go-On Red wishes Shinken Red luck, and both Rangers turn their attention toward the viewers. This is the only hand-off thus far where both Reds are not in the "black room" and are interacting in the real world. (In the Magiranger/''Boukenger'' hand-off, only MagiRed was in the real world) Akibaranger In the second episode of Hikonin Sentai Akibaranger, when the Akibarangers drive Machine Itashar, Nobuo Akagi (AkibaRed) says that they're going to the scene at Mach Speed, a reference to Sosuke's catchphrase. Stage Shows Akibaranger Episode 14 Go-On Red appeared with Shinken Red and Gosei Red in the stage show Akibaranger Episode 14 to grant the Inordinate Power of their teams to the Akibarangers. The Go-Ongers' Inordinate Power turned him into a Checker Flag. Net movies Super Hero Taihen ".]] Go-On Red appears as the in the net movie , which exposes the shortening on the term "Ranger" in recent Sentai series. He also appears in the net movie Super Sentai Murder Mystery! You’re the Great Detective!, holding as one of several Rangers and Riders holding Kamen Rider and Super Sentai merchandise respectively, when the Go-Busters explain to the net movie director and murder culprit Hiroyuki Kato that all of Super Sentai love Riders and vice versa. Video Game Super Sentai Battle: Ranger Cross Go-On Red appears with his team in Super Sentai Battle: Ranger Cross. Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O *'Profile' :Sosuke Esumi/Go-On Red: to be added :Sosuke Esumi/Hyper Go-On Red: to be added Hyper Go-On Red.jpg|Hyper Go-On Red as depicted in Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O Super Sentai Battle Base Go-On Red is among the vast pantheon of Rangers which are avaliable in the mobile game Super Sentai Battle Base, with his Hyper Go-On Red form also being avaliable, as well as a Go-On Red Santa version. Go-On Red - Hyper Go-On Red= During the events of Samurai Sentai Shinkenger vs. Go-Onger: GinmakuBang!!, Go-On Red uses the Kyoryu Disk on the Mantan Gun to become . In this form, Go-On Red's Mantan Gun gains the same powers as the Kyoryumaru. *Go Phone **Change Soul *Kankan Mantan Gun **Mantan Gun **Double Engine Soul Kankanbar *Road Saber *Handle Blaster **Blaster Soul *Armored Wheel GoRoader GT **Tokon Soul *Kyoryu Disk }} Engines *Engine Speedor **Speedor Soul **Speedor Cast *Engine Gattai Kyouretsu-O **Engine Kishamoth ***Kishamoth Soul ***Kishamoth Cast **Engine T-line ***T-line Soul ***T-line Cast **Engine K-line ***K-line Soul ***K-line Cast Ranger Key The is Sosuke Esumi's personal Ranger Key and what became of his powers after he along with the rest of the 34 Super Sentai sacrificed their powers to end the Great Legend War. This key along with the majority of the Ranger Keys were collected by the Red Pirates and later used by the Gokaigers. The Go-On Red Ranger Key was mainly used by Captain Marvelous (Gokai Red), who used it to fight as Go-On Red. It was also used by Gai Ikari on two occasions. *As part of an all-red Gokai Change when the Gokaigers traveled to the past and fought against Shitari of the Bones and his Gedoushu during the Goseigers' team-up with the Shinkengers. *When the Gokaigers became the Go-Ongers while fighting a Zangyack force led by Insarn and Barizorg. *When the Gokaigers became the Go-Ongers while fighting Action Commander Uorlian. *When the Gokaigers became the Go-Ongers in their fight with Pollution President Babatcheed. *Gai uses this key alongside all other Red keys after being merged with Captain Marvelous by Insarn. *Gai became Go-On Red as part of an all-red Gokai Change when the Gokaigers teamed up with the Go-Busters while fighting against Bacchus Gill. After Zangyack were finally defeated, the Gokaigers gave the Ranger Keys back to their rightful owners. It is presumed that Sosuke received his key and became Go-On Red once more. Gallery Prrpm-redf.png|A female version of Go-On Red as seen in a Gokaiger stageshow. Behind the scenes Portrayal Sosuke Esumi is portrayed by . As a child, he is portrayed by . In Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Super Hero Taisen, Go-On Red's voice was provided by , who plays Gai Ikari/Gokai Silver in Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger. As Go-On Red, his suit actor was . Dub names In the Korean dub of Go-Onger entitled Power Rangers Engine Force, which aired in South Korea, Sosuke is known as Maha, while his Ranger designation is Engine Red. Notes *Sosuke's Go-On Red outfit references two previous bird-themed warriors: **His helmet is reminiscent of Yusuke Amamiya's Red Falcon helmet. **He is the second hero who is connected to the condor, after Gai Yuki. *He is the the first, and currently only, Sentai Hero who has used a power-up mode from a different Sentai team. *He is the second Sentai hero to have a winged number 1 in his costume, the first one being Akarenger. *He is the only male Go-Onger to appear in Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger. *Sosuke's comment of becoming a space pirate with the Gokaigers, being called Gokai Fire is a reference to TimeFire. *Go-On Red represents the Go-Ongers for the Go-Onger Zyudenchi that was released as part of the Legend Sentai Zyudenchi line of Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger. Appearances ** Gokaiger Goseiger Super Sentai 199 Hero Great Battle **''Ep. 35: Dimension on the Other Side'' **''Ep. 36: Partner Pirate'' * Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Super Hero Taisen * Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger **''Ep. 29: The Monarch of the Monarchs'' ** Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger vs. Ninninger: Message from the Future from Super Sentai }} See Also External links *Go-On Red at the [http://www.dice-o.com/ Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O official website] **Hyper Go-On Red at the [http://www.dice-o.com/ Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O official website] *Go-On Red at the Dice-O Wiki **Hyper Go-On Red at the Dice-O Wiki Category:Sentai Ranger Category:Engine Sentai Go-Onger Category:Sentai Red Category:Sentai Leader Category:Ranger Legend Category:Go-Ongers Category:Super Rangers Category:Sentai Sword-users Category:Imaginary Legend Category:Sentai Male Rangers Category:Sentai 1 Category:Sentai Vehicle-themed Rangers Category:Sentai Animal-themed Rangers Category:Sentai Bird-themed Rangers